solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Веломобиль
thumb|Веломобиль «Leiba» thumb|Веломобиль «Leiba»: вид сзади Веломобиль — транспортное средство с мускульным приводом, сочетающее простоту, экономичность и экологичность велосипеда с устойчивостью и удобством автомобиля. Веломобиль предназначен, как правило, для эксплуатации на дорогах с твёрдым покрытием. По сравнению с велосипедом, он имеет лучшую обтекаемость, защиту от непогоды и более комфортабельную посадку[http://velomobile.org/library/books-gl/137-velomobilhealthandecology Пополов А. С. — Веломобиль — здоровье и экология. М.: Советский спорт, 1989. — 48 с.: ил. (Физкультурная библиотечка родителей).] ISBN 5-8500-77-7.. Согласно А. Н. Нарбуту''А. Н. Нарбут на сайте МАДИ., профессору МАДИ и конструктору веломобилей, основными отличиями веломобиля от велосипеда, нужно считать: наличие обтекателя (полного или частичного); сиденье, наподобие автомобильного (но не велосипедное седло); и наличие не менее трёх, не установленных в одну линию колёс. Двух из трёх указанных отличительных особенностей достаточно, чтобы назвать мускулоход веломобилем, а не велосипедомНарбут А. Транспорт здоровья // Моделист-конструктор — 1984, № 11, С.3-4. Классификация Существуют различные способы классификации веломобилей. Наиболее часто веломобили разделяют наПополов А. С. — Давай изобретем веломобиль. М.: Патриот, 1991.-175 с.: ил. ISBN 5-7030-0413-6: * утилитарные * спортивные * рекордно-гоночные Конструкция веломобиля thumb|Современный веломобиль в разрезе 'Рама''' Подавляющее число веломобилей являются рамными. Рама веломобиля изготавливается из круглых или квадратных труб с различным сечением и прочностью, в зависимости от предназначения веломобиля и совершенства его конструкции. Легированная сталь, алюминиевые и титановые сплавы, карбон, кевлар, а также авиационная фанера — часто используемые материалы для изготовления современного веломобиля. Большинство веломобилей имеют хребтовую раму, хотя иногда встречаются и пространственные. Кузов Веломобиль может оснащаться полностью закрытым или частично открытым кузовом. Кузов веломобиля может быть несущим или в виде съёмного обтекателя, установленного на раму (шасси). В качестве типичных материалов кузова веломобиля используют стеклопластик, алюминиевые сплавы, карбон, кевлар, фанеру или непромокаемую ткань, натянутую на каркасFrederik Van De Walle. The Velomobile as a Vehicle for more Sustainable Transportation ISSN 1651-0194. Привод thumb|Гонщик на веломобиле с ручным приводом Веломобиль может иметь ножной, ручной или комбинированный привод. Привод может осуществляться на передние, задние или на все колеса. На ведущие колеса крутящий момент может передаваться с помощью цепи, ремняСайт производителя ременной передачи для велотехники, карданного вала или стальных (кевларовых) тросиков. С точки зрения движения ног (рук) веломобилиста, привод веломобиля может быть круговым, эллиптическим или линейнымЛипских К. В. — Справочник конструктора веломобилей. — 2005. −132 с.: ил.. На некоторые веломобили устанавливают вспомогательный электродвигатель, например, «BionX»Сайт производителя велосипедных электродвигателей BionX. Система переключения передач Веломобиль имеет, как правило, классический или планетарный переключатель скоростей, однако могут также устанавливаться велосипедные вариаторы такие, как «NuVinci N360»Сайт производителя веловариаторов NuVinci или вариатор Б. ФроловаСайт производителя велосипедных вариаторов Б. Фролова.. Сравнительные характеристики История thumb|left|Ранний веломобиль (1913 год) Первые кузовные веломобили появились в США в начале ХХ столетия. Это были трёх- и четырёхколёсные транспортные средства, оснащенные цепным приводом и фанерным (деревянным) кузовом. Описание и инструкции для постройки таких веломобилей можно найти в известном американском журнале «Популярная Механика»«Popular Mechanics Advertising Section.», Popular Mechanics, Aug. 1912: 110.Pfefferle, Frank. «Cyclemobile», Popular Mechanics, Nov. 1913: 757—758.. Межвоенное время После окончания Первой мировой войны в Европе возникла потребность в недорогом и простом в эксплуатации транспортном средстве, комфортабельней велосипеда и не требующего для езды топлива. В этот период было создано большое количество разнообразных веломобилей, как для повседневного использования, так и для спортивных состязанийMochet.org Одним из первых европейских веломобилей, получивших освещение в средствах массовой информации стал «Omni Bike» француза Алуа Сито«Odd Four-Seater Driven Like a Bicycle», Popular Science, Dec. 1924: 68.. Изобретённый им в 1924 г. двухместный веломобиль с комбинированным приводом стал известным по обе стороны АтлантикиTHE OMNI BIKE video newsreel film . ; «Velocar» Шарля Моше thumb|«Velocar» Ш. Моше В конце 1920-х гг французский изобретатель и предприниматель Шарль Моше (1880—1934)Charles Mochet et le Vélocar разработал и наладил серийный выпуск веломобиля «Velocar»Convoy Of Velocars At Paris In France на своей фабрике«Foot Power Replaces Motor in Tiny Paris Cars», Popular Mechanics, Mar. 1928: 471.. Этот четырёхколёсный двухместный веломобиль весил, в зависимости от модели, 35-40 кг, оснащался трёх- или пятискоростной системой переключения передач велосипедного типа и независимыми цепными приводами водителя и пассажираПервый серийный кузовной веломобиль: история «Велокара» Шарля Моше . Всего с 1928 по 1944 гг было выпущено около 6000 веломобилей «Велокар» разных моделейШмитц А. — Сила человека — забытая энергия. Перевод с английского. — М.: ЭТРА. 2007.-144 с.: ил. ISBN 0-9536174-1-6. Веломобили активно использовались французами во время немецкой оккупации во время Второй мировой войны. На «Велокаре» с равным успехом ездили как мужчины, так и женщиныPierre Jahan — Voiture a pedales (Pedal-mobile or «Velocar»). Веломобиль часто был единственным транспортным средством в семьеCouple In A Velocar During The Twenties. Несколько десятков «Велокаров» сохранилось в музеях и частных коллекцияхMicrocar MuseumИзображения Велокара на Flickr.com. ; «Landskiff» Манфреда Карри thumb|left|«Landskiff» М. Карри «Landskiff» (Лендскифф) — четырёхколёсный спортивно-туристский веломобиль, разработанный и запатентованный Манфредом Карри (Manfred Curry) в 1926 г.«Rowing through the streets», Popular Mechanics, July 1926: 51. М. Карри вошёл в историю прежде всего как выдающийся яхтсмен и конструктор скоростных яхт. «Landskiff» в переводе на русский означает «сухопутная лодка». Веломобиль произвел настоящий фурор и показывался на знаменитой выставке AVUS в Берлине. Изобретатель сделал ставку не на производство веломобилей, а на продажу чертежей для самостоятельного изготовления «Как самому построить Лендскифф»«Flying Landskiff for thrills.», Popular Mechanics, June 1931: 1017—1020.. В веломобиле был использован привод, который имитирует движения академической гребли, поэтому в англоязычных источниках более известен как «Rowmobile»Gernsback, Hugo. «You can build this rowmobile.» Everyday Science and Mechanics, Jan. 1933: 130.«How to Build a Rowmobile.» Science and Invention, Aug. 1926: 338.. Преимущество такого привода, по сравнению с велосипедным, является равномерная нагрузка на все мышцы тела, а не только на ноги, как в велосипеде. Благодаря такому приводу человек может выдать значительно большую мощность, по сравнению в велосипедным приводом. Данный привод сочетает такие ценные качества, как простоту, лёгкость, компактность и эффективностьWilson, David Gordon; Whitt, Frank Rowland et al. (April 2004). Bicycling Science (3rd (paperback) ed.). Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. . Неудивительно, что вскоре после изобретения, гонки на «Лендскиффах» быстро набирают популярность и начинают соперничать с велосипедными соревнованиями«Land Skiff Races New Sport in Ebgland», Popular Science, Dec 1930: 75.. Соревнования на «Лендскиффах» стали популярными не только в Германии, на родине изобретателя, но и в Великобритании и США«Cycle Car Operated by Hand Carries One Passenger.», Popular Mechanics, Nov. 1930: 727.. Спортсмены во время гонок развивали на этом веломобиле до 55 км/ч.«What’s New in The News.», Boy’s Life, Nov. 1926: 37. Энтузиасты изготовляли как открытую, так и кузовную версию веломобиляPictures of Curry-Landskiff. Веломобиль успешно использовался и для туристических поездок. В 1927 г. немецкий шахтёр Джохан Фишер построил свою версию «Лендскиффа», на котором он совершил трансевропейское путешествие. Путешествие заняло несколько лет. За это время бывший шахтёр посетил на веломобиле Финляндию, Нидерланды, Бельгию, Францию, Люксембург, Швейцарию, Италию, Австрию, Венгрию, Чехословакию и Испанию. Всего Д. Фишер преодолел около 56 000 км во время своего трансевропейского путешествия на ЛендскиффеLandskiff, remo terrestre con bólidos singulares В 1930 г. в Лондоне на велодроме Херне-Хилл прошла международная велогонка, в которой спортсмены на «Ледскиффах» выступали в отдельной категорииThe competitors line up at the start of the first Ladies Hand Skiff Race at an international cycle racing meeting at Herne Hill, London.Cycles Competition At The Herne Hill Velodrome In London In 1930. Популярный веломобиль попал также в объективы кинокамер той порыLand skiff craze starts with a run through the West End. Подлинное количество произведенных веломобилей неизвестно. Считается, что сохранился лишь один экземпляр этого необычного веломобиля, который хранится в Немецком политехническом музее в г. Мюнхен. ; «Pedal Cyclecar» компании Pedeluxe «Pedal Cyclecar» — трёхколёсный веломобиль с закрытым кузовом, запатентованный в 1929 г. Веломобиль производился серийно в г. Лондон, ВеликобританияWhitehead, Sidney and Michael Eliasohn. «Pedeluxe Cyclecar.» Human Power, 42-v12n3, 1996: 15.. «Педелюкс» был почти полностью сделан из алюминия. Передние колеса были управляемые, заднее — ведущее. Управление осуществлялось рулем автомобильного типа. Для защиты от непогоды веломобиль оборудовался откидным лобовым стеклом и тентом. По желанию заказчика можно было установить боковые стекла. «Педелюкс» оснащался трёхскоростной планетарной системой переключения передач «Sturmey-Archer». Цепь привода была закрыта в кожух. Тормозная система была комбинированной: тормоза на передних колесах имели ручной привод, тормоз на заднем колесе — ножной. Сиденье веломобиля оснащалось регулировками. В передней части кузова размещался небольшой багажник. «Педелюкс» неоднократно модернизировался и выпускался в разных версияхOne-Man Car Cycle. Предпринимались также попытки создать складной веломобиль«Folding Foot Power Auto Develops High Speed.», Popular Mechanics, Dec. 1928: 925.. Скандинавские веломобили 1940—50-х thumb|270px|«Fantom» К. Йоханссона. Веломобили в скандинавских странах появились позже, чем в других европейских странах. Появление веломобилей в Швеции и Финляндии было связано с тем, что во время Второй мировой войны населению этих стран было запрещено пользоваться автомобилями. Возникла потребность в транспортном средстве для повседневной езды, которое было б безопаснее и комфортабельней, чем обычный велосипед, но приводилось в движение лишь мускульной силой человекаCykelbilen — en liten historia. ' Шведские веломобили ' В 1940 г. шведский изобретатель Карл Йоханссон разработал и запатентовал веломобиль (по-шведски cykelbil/cykelbilen) «Fantom» («Фантом»). Было создано две модели веломобиля: одноместная трёхколесная с закрытым кузовом и двухместная четырёхколесная с кузовом кабриолет. Фанерный кузов веломобиля был установлен на стальную раму. Открытая версия оснащалась откидным тентом. Одноместная модификация веломобиля с закрытым кузовом весила 65 кг. У изобретателя не было возможности наладить серийное производство веломобиля, поэтому он решил продавать чертежи. «Фантом» является самым популярным проектом веломобиля. Начиная с 1940-х гг. и до наших дней было продано более 100 000 чертежей этого веломобиляFolkhemmets farkoster från en svunnen tid. Поскольку «Фантом» никогда не производился серийно, подлинное количество построенных веломобилей неизвестно. Несколько веломобилей сохранились в частных коллекциях и музеях. Веломобили, как отмечалось, были как одно-, так и двухместные, но подавляющее число «Фантомов» были одноместные. К несчастью для желающих построить свой веломобиль, «чертежи» на самом деле представляли собой эскизы, дающие лишь общую концепцию веломобиля, а не конкретные инструкции по его изготовлениюBakgrund till Forum Brian. Успех «Фантома» вызвал появление других веломобилей в Швеции. В 1943 г был изобретён «Pedobilen»Old school velomobile. Конструкция «Педобилена» в целом напоминала веломобиль Йоханссона: трёхколесная компоновка, закрытый кузов, но, в отличие от «Фантома», его конструкция была выполнена наподобие каноэ. Пространственный деревянный каркас обтягивался непромокаемой тканью. Такая технология позволила сделать недорогой и прочный веломобиль весом всего 29 кг. Некоторые «Педобилены» сохранились до наших днейNu är även pedobilen på plats! . В 1945 г., незадолго до завершения Второй мировой войны, в Швеции был сконструирован «CB-101 Pilot», принципиально новая конструкция веломобиля. Это был проект двухместного веломобиля с улучшенной обтекаемостью и комфортабельностью. Веломобиль планировали оборудовать полностью закрытым кузовом аэродинамической формы и подвеской всех колес. В движение веломобиль должен был приводится, раздельным для водителя и пассажира, линейным приводом. Управление напоминало штурвал лёгкого самолётаCB 101 PILOT — senaste fullträffen på cykelbilsfronten.. ' Финские веломобили ' Веломобили появились в Финляндии вскоре после окончания Второй мировой войны. В послевоенной стране ощущался острый дефицит топлива и автомобилей. Первые финские кузовные веломобили (Kinneri) были построены братьями Сарьякиви в 1946 г.FINSKA CYKELBILISTER till Östermalmstävlingarna Трёхколёсный двухместный веломобиль был разработан и построен для повседневного использования. Позже братья приняли участие на этом веломобиле в Первом скандинавском чемпионате веломобилей в Хельсинки в 1949 г.Cykelbil SM 2009 В соревнованиях принимали участие веломобильные гонщики из Швеции, Финляндии, Дании и Норвегии. В 1949 г. Рейно Карпион и его друг Матти Наранен сконструировали веломобиль-амфибию «Amphibike» и совершили на нём рекордный заплыв в Балтийском море по маршруту Хельсинки-СтокгольмReino Karpion amfiibiokinneri. Принц Бертиль Густав лично встретил отважных спортсменов после их прибытия в СтокгольмLahtinen, Markku. «Finish Velocars.». Плавающий веломобиль развивал до 45 км/ч по земле и 5 км/ч на плаву. Двухместный веломобиль-амфибия весил 65 кг. Для удовлетворения потребительского спроса частными фирмами был налажен серийный выпуск веломобилей «Ajatar» и «Liperin» в конце 1940-х гг. В последнее время можно встретить реплики и отреставрированные модели этих кузовных веломобилейKinnerin kunnostajan päiväkirja«Liperin Kinneri.» Pikajalka, Jan. 2008.. Возрождение интереса во время Нефтяного кризиса 1970-х Нефтяной кризис 1973 года спровоцировал резкий скачок цен на топливо и привел к его дефициту в США. Резкое повышение цен на бензин заставило правительство и общество США рассмотреть альтернативные способы выхода из сложившейся ситуации. На рынке возникла потребность в транспортном средстве для коротких поездок по городу, которое не потребляло б бензин и было б удобней чем велосипед. ; «Pedicar» Роберта Бундшуха Pedicar («Педикар») — практичный веломобиль для коротких городских поездок, разработанный американским авиационным инженером Робертом Бундшухом в 1971 годуАмериканский подход к разработке веломобиля. Предсерийный прототип веломобиля появился в октябре 1972 году и получил широкое освещение в прессе и на телевидении«Leg-powered car soon to be marketed.» Star-News, 14 Oct. 1972: 74.. Видео о веломобилеПедикар Р. Бундшуха на YoTube. В 1972 году изобретателем была основана компания Environmental Tran-Sport и построено три предсерийных «Педикара» для зондирования рынка и рекламных акций«Charley Horse power», Popular Science, Feb. 1973: 91.. Все три экземпляра были выкрашены в броский жёлтый цвет, делая веломобиль хорошо заметным на дороге. Веломобиль весом 57 кг имел колесную базу равную 1500 мм, ширину 1000 мм и высоту 1400 мм. Стеклопастиковый кузов веломобиля не был несущим. Основой его конструкции была алюминиевая рама. «Педикар» имел двухдверный закрытый кузовEngelken, Ruth. «Dreamers Become Doers.» Cincinnati Magazine, Oct. 1973: 46.. Большая площадь остекленения и высокая посадка обеспечивали хороший обзор из кабины. За сиденьем водителя имелся небольшой багажник. Доступ к багажнику осуществлялся через дверцу багажника и из салона веломобиля. Педальный автомобиль приводился в движение с помощью привода на основе качающихся рычагов-педалейHand A. J. «Pedal Powered Cars…Is That?» Popular Science, Aug. 1973: 100—101.. Современники позитивно оценили внешний вид педального автомобиля. Веломобиль оснащался пятискоростной КПП с задним ходом, разработанной Р. Бундшухом. «Педикар» был хорошо укомплектован. Список оснащения включал переднюю фару, световозвращатели, указатели поворота, стеклоподъёмник, стеклоочиститель, магнитолу, люк в крыше и зеркало заднего видаGallager, Sheldon. "Pedal cars: the gasless way to go."Popular Mechanics May, 1974: 98-100, 167.. Благодаря обтекаемому кузову «Педикар» имел на 30 % меньшее сопротивление воздуха, чем велосипед. Испытания подтвердили, что энергии, затрачиваемой человеком при ходьбе, достаточно, чтобы ехать на веломобиле со скоростью 15-25 км/ч. Максимальная скорость составляла около 40 км/ч. Тормоза веломобиля были дисковыми''Довиденас В. И. Веломобили — Л.: Машиностроение. Ленинг. отд-ние, 1986.-112 с.: ил.. «Педикар» получил наибольшую известность во время Нефтяного кризиса 1973 года. Веломобиль лично тестировали Пол Дадли Уайт, известный американский кардиолог и личный врач президента Эйзенхауэра, Алан Кренстон, выдающийся журналист и сенатор, и многие другие знаменитости. Р. Бундшух планировал продавать по 15 000 веломобилей в первые годы выпуска, доведя со временем производство «Педикаров» до 50 000 штук в год. Розничная цена веломобиля должна была составить 550 долTonge, Peter. «Four wheeler is easy to pedal at good clip.» The Christian Science Monitor, 1973.. Это были наполеоновские планы, которым не суждено было сбытся. После шквала статей про веломобиль в 1972-74 гг, «Педикар» и его создатель неожиданно исчезают из поля зрения общественности. По неизвестным причинам проект полностью сворачивается. Точное количество выпущенных Педикаров неизвестно. ; «PPV» Стерлинга Хайтса thumb|«PPV» Стерлинга Хайтса thumb|Отреставрированный «PPV» «PPV» (People Powered Vevicle) — двухместный веломобиль конструкции Стерлинга Хайтса, разработанный во время Нефтяного кризиса 1973 года. Несущий стеклопластиковый кузов имел стремительный, спортивный дизайн. Веломобиль оснащался оригинальной трёхскоростной КПП и мог разгонятся до 40 км/ч. «PPV» производился серийно американской компанией EVI. Было произведено около 5000 таких веломобилей по цене 380 дол.PPV History К достоинствам веломобиля относились двухместная компоновка, удобные сиденья и удачный дизайн. В качестве опции предлагались выбор цвета кузова, сьемная матерчатая крыша, фары, ремни безопасности и звуковой сигнал. Видео о веломобилеPPV Стерлинга Хайтса на YoTube. Технические характеристики «PPV»: * Длина: 1900 мм * Ширина: 1165 мм * Высота: 980 мм (без сьёмной крыши) * Клиренс: 125 мм * Масса: 61 кг В данное время в США существует неформальный клуб владельцев и любителей веломобиля «PPV». Несмотря на то, что веломобиль появился около сорока лет назад и был выпущен в относительно небольшом количестве, на вторичном рынке по-прежнему можно встретить объявления о его продажеVintage Three Wheeler PPV. Американская компания Surrey, производитель разнообразной велотехники, выкупила права на производство «PPV», модернизировала его и предлагает веломобиль под названием '«Impello»''' по цене 2395 долImpello — Pedal Powered Fun. «Impello» оснащается велосипедным семискоростным планетарным переключателем скоростей, дифференциалом в заднем мосту, эргономичными сиденьями, дисковыми тормозами, усиленными алюминиевыми ободами и двумя держателями для напитков. Веломобили в СССР Первые кузовные веломобили в СССР были построены в 1930-х гг.ОКТЯБРЬ и техническое творчество миллионов. // Моделист-Конструктор. — 1977. — № 11. — С.2 В 1931 году в Москве прошёл Первый всесоюзный сбор молодых участников Добровольного общества содействию развития автомобильного транспорта, тракторного и дорожного дела. Основной целью проведения этого мероприятия была популяризация технического творчества. В этот период среди пионеров были популярны самодельные педальные автомобили. Регулярно проводились семинары на тему как построить такой автомобиль. В московском центральном парке культуры и отдыха им. Горького проводились соревнования педальных машин. После начала Великой отечественной войны и до 1970-х веломобили (за исключением детских педальных автомобилей) в СССР не строились. Возрождение интереса к веломобилям в СССР часто связывают с американским веломобилем «Педикар» (Pedicar) авиационного инженера Роберта Бундшуха, разработанного в 1971 году, который получил широкую известность в США во время Нефтяного кризиса 1973 года. В СССР, пристально следившем за последним словом техники в стране потенциального противника, «Педикар» неожиданно получил известность даже большую, чем у себя на родине. Концепция «Педикара», как транспортного средства для коротких городских поездок, привлекла как опытных инженеров так и энтузиастов, особенно с связи с дефицитом личного транспорта у советских гражданСоветские веломобили с линейным приводом. Советские конструкторы предполагали, что такие веломобили будут хранится в квартирах, поэтому их конструкции часто были складными и максимально облегченными. Утилитарные веломобили с линейным приводом Первым советским веломобилем с линейным приводом на основе качающихся рычагов-педалей стала «Вита», построенная Ю. К. Стебченко, преподавателем Харьковского политехнического института в 1975 годуЗахаров В., Синяков В. «Вита» — ласточка веломобилей // Моделист-конструктор.— 1976, № 7, С. 24-25. Спустя пару месяцев В. Ульяновский, главный конструктор Московского завода холодильников, создал и построил складной двухместный веломобиль «Колибри-35» в 1976 г.Ульяновский В. «Колибри-35», или Вам нужен веломобиль? // Моделист-конструктор — 1979, № 11, С.12—16 Двухместный «Колибри-35» весил всего 35 кгУльяновский В. «Колибри-35», или Вам нужен веломобиль? (окончание) // Моделист-конструктор.—1979.—№ 12.—С.6—11.. Веломобиль получил серебряную медаль ВДНХ СССР и был рекомендован Минавтопромом СССР к серийному выпуску в 1980-х гг., однако неповоротливость и загруженность советских предприятий не позволило этого сделатьУльяновский В. О веломобиле всерьез // Техника — молодёжи — 1984, № 6, С. 26-31. Во время эксплуатации веломобилей с линейным приводом было выявлено ряд недостатков такого привода. Больше всего нареканий было вызвано низким КПД привода, который по мнению испытателей был вызван невозможностью эффективно использовать обратное движение ног водителя. Привод на основе качающихся рычагов-педалей имел ряд преимуществ, однако изобретатели не смогли устранить существенные недостатки, что повлекло спад интереса к такому типу привода в конце 1980-х гг. ' Московский Клуб энтузиастов биотранспорта ' был основан 14 мая 1986 г. Ульяновским Вениамином Вениаминовичем, главным конструктором Московского завода холодильников. С 1986 по 1993 г. клуб проводил московские фестивали альтернативной велотехники «Золотое Кольцо». В мероприятиях участвовали любители веломобилей со всего СССР. Фестиваль традиционно завершался пробегом веломобилей по Золотому кольцу РоссииМосковский КЭБ. В конце 1980-х гг КЭБ был одним из крупнейших клубов веломобилистов в мире. Клуб продолжает свою деятельность и сейчас. 14 мая 2011 г. КЭБу исполнилось четверть века. ; «Шмель» Е. Пинигина Евгений Борисович Пинигин стал лауреатом Всесоюзного конкурса экологического транспорта в г. Николаеве за кузовной веломобиль «Шмель» в 1989 г. Веломобиль занял первое место по конструкцииBorey Art Е. Б. Пинигин. «Шмель» имеет ряд технических решений, которые отличают его от аналогов: подвеска всех колес на демпфирующей резиновой ленте, передние мембранные пневматические тормоза своей конструкции, подключаемый ручной привод, а также возможность фиксации передней подвески в положении крена для прохождения крутых поворотов«Шмель» Е. Пинигина. ; Веломобили команды профессора В. Довиденаса В. И. Довиденас, профессор Вильнюсского инженерно-строительного института, вместе с студентами и коллегами сконструировал и построил, начиная с 1975 г., двенадцать веломобилей разных типов. В состав команды веломобильных энтузиастов входили Б. Варно, канд. тех. наук А. Рамонис, В. Рузгис, И. Пилипонис, А. Ремейка и коллектив Пренайского завода экспериментальной авиации. Лучшим веломобилем команды стал «Вильнюс-82». ; Спортивный веломобиль «МАДИ-ВС1» В 1982-84 годах под руководством профессора А. Нарбута группа студентов МАДИ спроектировала и построила несколько моделей веломобилей. Лучшим веломобилем команды стал «МАДИ-ВС1», построенный в мае 1983 г. Спортивный одноместный веломобиль был построен студентами Н. Беловым, Н. Дубининым, Ю. Медовщиковым, А. Ортега-Хилем и О. ХохловойНарбут А. Веломобиль «МАДИ» // Моделист-конструктор - 1984, № 11, С.5-6. ; Веломобили с передним ведущим и управляемым колесом: «Велотрон» В. Мазурчака и «Муравей» Н. Ватина Владимир Мазурчак, инженер с г. Полтава, начал разработку простого, компактного и надёжного веломобиля для повседневного использования в 1980 году. Конструктору потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы оптимизировать конструкцию. В результате получился надёжный, технологичный и эффективный трёхколёсный веломобиль «Велотрон». Переднее колесо веломобиля является одновременно ведущим и управляемым. Переднеприводной веломобиль получил приз на одном из веломобильных фестивалей в литовском городе Шяуляе. Переднеприводная схема позволила сделать привод компактным и эффективнымМазурчак В. Велошезлонг // Моделист-Конструктор. — 1987. — № 10.— С. 4—6.. Веломобиль получил признание среди сторонников биотранспорта. Веломобильными энтузиастами было построено много вариаций на тему этого веломобиляНиконов С. Виктор Буланенко ездит на велосипеде лежа // Газета по-українськи, № 706 за 04.10.2008.. В 1988 году Никита Ватин из г. Клайпеда построил «Муравей», один из лучших советских грузовых веломобилей. Прототипом «Муравья» был «Велотрон» В. Мазурчака. «Муравей» был задуман как транспортное средство для перевозки сварочного аппарата и другого оборудования весом до 100 кг. Объём грузовой платформы составил 0,2 м³. Переднеприводной веломобиль-трансформер мог легко преобразовываться в лежачий велосипед и садовою тачку. Для осуществления такой трансформации нужно было менее минутыВеломобиль ищет профессию // Моделист-Конструктор.—1991.—№ 8.—С.34.. ; Веломобили А. Галкина и А. Кудрявцева Петербуржцы Александр Галкин и Андрей Кудрявцев создали ряд технически совершенных и оригинальных веломобилей в конце 1980-х годов. Творческий тандем вошёл в историю советского и российского веломобилестроения, как создатель высококлассных веломобилей «Круиз», «Кроха», «Скумбрия», «Дельфин», «Дельфин-2» и «Дельфин-3». ; Утилитарные веломобили А. Егорова Александр Яковлевич Егоров, инженер-конструктор с г. Коломна, — автор многих веломобилей, разработанных и построенных в конце 1980-х гг.Афганова В. След свой оставил веломобиль // Угол зрания. Номер 42 (361) от 24 октября Изобретатель создавал веломобили для выполения практичных задач: отвезти детей в детский сад или школу, ежедневные поездки на работу и в магазин. Наиболее совершенные веломобилями констуктора были «Парус» и «Тролль». В 2008 году Александровым С. В. и Галкиным А. С. был воспроизведен веломобиль «Парус» с последующей модернизацией. Была усовершенствованна система управления, добавлены лобовое стекло, крыша и багажник вместимостью 30 л . ; Педальный автомобиль «Надежда» В. Краснова «Надежда» — комфортабельный четырёхколёсный педальный автомобиль, построенный В. Красновым из г. Коломна в феврале 1990 г. Несущий закрытый кузов веломобиля сделан по технологии судномоделирования: части фанерного кузова соединяются проволочными скрутками с последующей оклейкой швов полосками стеклоткани. Благодаря этой оригинальной для веломобиля технологии «Надежда» весила всего 34 кг и разгонялась до 45 км/ч.Краснов В. «Надежда» — веломобиль с комфортом // Моделист-конструктор.-1994.-№ 3.-С.2-4. ; Веломобили-стримлайнеры «Московские рыбки» Велоконструктор Борис Заколдаев создал несколько веломобилей-стримлайнеров, оснащённых обтекаемым кузовом, похожим на рыбу. В частности, гоночный стримлайнер «Золотая рыбка», представленный на Московском фестивале — смотре веломобилей в августе 1988 года. Более новая модель Б. Заколдаева, получившая название «ЗАК», стала единственным российским стримлайнером, участвовавшим в веломобильных соревнованиях за океаном. Александр Нилов — чемпион СССР по велоспорту среди юниоров — установил рекорд на велотреке в Крылатском в одиночной гонке, проехав 60 км за 1 час. Стримлайнер «ЗАК» был награждён медалью ВДНХ в 1988 году, получил призы выставок в Швейцарии, США и Голландии. Было изготовлено несколько различных экземпляровСтримлайнер «Золотая рыбка» Бориса Заколдаева. ; Гоночная команда веломобилистов «Скорпион»/«Беркут» Команда гоночных веломобилистов «Скорпион» была основана авиационными инженерами Александром Ждановичем, Вадимом Мазаевым и Владимиром ШтракинымВоспоминание команды «Беркут». Командой был разработан гоночный веломобиль «Скорпион-2М», который занял второе место в спринте с ходу на 200 метров в международных гонках веломобилей в Польше в 1989 году. В 1990 году А. Жданович вышел из команды, оставив за собой бренд «Скорпион». В том же году В. Мазаев и В. Штракин основали новую команду «Беркут». Конструкторами была разработана серия высококлассных гоночных веломобилей «Беркут», «Беркут-2», «Berkut-Polinter», «В-200». Команда принимала участие в веломобильных гонках в Польше, Швейцарии и Нидерландах. Также командой были сконструированы и запущены в производство трайки «Беркут-301/311» с передним приводом и передними управляемыми колесами. Эти трайки успешно продавались в период с 1992 по 2003 гг. по всему мируИстория команды «Беркут». ; Гоночные веломобили В. Смирнова Владимир Смирнов на «Вектор-Скиф», веломобиле своей конструкции, разогнался до 75 км/ч, установив всесоюзный рекорд скорости на веломобиле в спринте 200 м с ходуПрощай, рекордсмен!. Рекорд был установлен на всесоюзном фестивале экологических видов транспорта 1990 г. в городе Полтава. Рекорд, установленный В. Смирновым, остаётся непобитым до сих пор (для стран СНГ). Чемпионаты и фестивали веломобилей * Ежегодный велофестиваль в г. Шяуляй (1983—1989 гг.)Традиционный фестиваль веломобилей в г. Шяуляе // Моделист-Конструктор — 1985, № 8 * Веломобильные фестивали «Золотое кольцо» Евстратов И. «Золотое кольцо-87» // Моделист-Конструктор. — 1987, № 12, С. 7—8 * Всесоюзный фестиваль экологических видов транспорта — 1988, г. НовгородВоспоминания команды гоночных веломобилистов «Беркут». * Всесоюзный фестиваль экологических видов транспорта — 1989, г. НиколаевВсесоюзный фестиваль экологически чистых видов транспорта. НИКОЛАЕВ, 1989 г. Часть-1.Всесоюзный фестиваль экологически чистых видов транспорта. НИКОЛАЕВ, 1989 г. Часть 2. * Первый веломобильный чемпионат СССР — 1990, г. Минск. * Всесоюзный фестиваль экологических видов транспорта — 1990 г, г. Полтава«Ретрозавр», «Скумбрия» и другие; Заметки о 2-м Всесоюзном смотре-конкурсе веломобилей. * Второй веломобильный чемпионат СССР — 1991, г. ЗапорожьеДиплом участника чемпионата веломобилей СССР в г. ЗапорожьеУчастники гоночной команды Беркут перед стартом чемпионата веломобилей СССР в г. Запорожье. Современность Современные веломобили производятся как многочисленными энтузиастами из подручных материалов, так и серийно коммерческими фирмами. Такие веломобили, как правило, имеют трёхколесную компоновку («головастик» или «дельта») и рамную конструкцию. В качестве материала рамы чаще всего используется сталь, алюминий или карбон. Кузов обтекаемой формы изготавливают из стеклопластика, карбона, кевлара или авиационной фанеры. Согласно исследованиям, 80 % энергии на скорости 30 км/ч велосипедист тратит на преодоление воздушного сопротивления. Чем больше скорость, тем больше величина воздушного сопротивления, которое растет в геометрической прогрессии. Обтекатель веломобиля способствует снижению сопротивления воздуха, что помогает развивать, в зависимости от условий движения, на 10-60 % большую скорость, чем на велосипеде. Серийные веломобили thumb|Веломобиль «Go-One» thumb|Веломобиль «Leitra» thumb|Веломобиль «Cab-Bike» Самодельные веломобили После 1991 г. веломобильные энтузиасты СНГ продолжают строить самодельные веломобили разных типов. Наибольшее количество самодельных веломобилей с кузовом было создано веломобистами из России и с УкраиныФорум о веломобилях и лигерадах: изготовление велотехники своими руками. ; «Дракон-2» А. Ганшина «Дракон-2» — универсальный трёхколёсный веломобиль, построенный украинским веломобилистом Алексеем Ганшиным в 2010 г. Одноместный веломобиль имеет рамную конструкцию со съемным кузовом обтекаемой формы. Веломобиль был сделан для повседневных поездок в любую погоду и по дорогам всех типовВеломобиль «Дракон-2» . Технические характеристики: * Количество мест: одно * Длина: 2900 мм * Ширина: 740 мм * Высота: 900 мм * Колея: 630 мм * Высота сиденья в нижней точке: 320 мм * Компоновка: дельта трайк (переднее колесо управляемое, задние — ведущие) * Кузов: стеклопластиковый, обтекаемой формы * Рама: хребтовая, стальная (сделанная из круглой трубы 48*1,2 мм) * Тип трансмиссии и наличие передач: цепная, 21 передача * Переднее колесо: велосипедное, диаметром 20" * Задние колеса: велосипедные, диаметром 28" * Масса: 40 кг (шасси весит 31 кг, обтекатель — 9 кг) * Максимальная скорость: 50 км/ч ; Гоночный веломобиль «Дельфинчик» С. Дашевского Сергей Дашевский (1955 года рождения), российский спортсмен-любитель и веломобилист, начиная с конца 1980-х гг. строит гоночные веломобили для многочасовых веломарафоновЧемпиону мира - краснодарцу Сергею Дашевскому - 55!Житель Краснодара Сергей Дашевский ездит на веломобилях, которые сам и конструирует. Самым быстрым его веломобилем стал стримлайнер «Дельфинчик», на котором российский спортсмен успешно выступает на соревнованиях в ЕвропеЧертова дюжина Сергея ДашевскогоЖитель Краснодара сконструировал веломобиль, на котором надеется выиграть очередное первенство мира. Основой веломобиля-стримлайнера является самодельный лигерад типа М5 с клёпанной алюминиевой рамой. Обтекатель веломобиля выполнен из стеклопластика на ранних версиях и карбона — на поздних. Гонщик расположен почти горизонтально и обтекатель не имеет выступающего колпака кабины, что обеспечивает лучшую обтекаемость на скорости, но негативно сказывается на обзорности. В 1999 году Дашевский установил рекорд России, развив на своем веломобиле 76,1 км/ч в спринте на 200 метров с ходу на чемпионате мира в ШвейцарииВеломобилист Сергей Дашевский - рекордсмен России!. Шестнадцать раз подряд (1996-2011 гг.) Сергей Дашевский принимал участие в ежегодной суточной велогонке «Schötz 24-Hour» (Швейцария). Каждый год он становился либо победителем (7 раз), либо призёром. Дашевский также установил абсолютный рекорд количества выходов на старт этих популярных соревнований. 6 августа 2011 года Сергей Дашевский на гоночном веломобиле «Дельфинчик» победил в суточной гонке, проехав 633 км со средней скоростью 26,35 км/ч.24h-Rennen Schötz Ближайший соперник отстал на 120 км.Золотая кода швейцарских гонок Сергея Дашевского ; Веломобили В. Халабурды thumb|«Желтый» веломобиль Владимира Халабурды, 2013 год. Владимир Халабурда — киевский художник-портретист и создатель более пятидесяти веломобилей50 веломобилей сделал Владимир Халабурда. Свой первый веломобиль изобретатель собрал в 1977 годуКаминский В. Ломает велосипеды, чтобы ездить по городу // Сегодня. — 31 октября 2006 г.. Будучи инвалидом детства, В. Халабурда пытался разработать повреждённую в младенчестве ногу с помощью езды на велосипеде. Однако велосипед был неудобным и встречный ветер надувал повреждённую ногу, вызывая в ней боль. Для реабилитации и поддержания хорошей спортивной формы изобретатель начинает строить веломобилиВовк К. По Киеву гоняет дед на самолётном баке // Сегодня, 14 июня 2007.. Отличительные особенности его веломобилей — корпус из авиационных материалов (авиационный топливный бак, парашютная ткань, плексиглас) и комбинированный (ножной и ручной) приводШуневич В. «кузов своего первого веломобиля я сделал из коляски старого мотоцикла, а откидной верх взял от детской…» // Факты, 09.10.2004. В. Халабурда более 30 лет использует свои веломобили как повседневный транспорт. «Желтый», последний веломобиль конструктора, является самым совершенным творением ХалабурдыКрупина Л. «если подсчитать затраты на автомобиль без учета хранившихся у меня старых деталей, он обошелся мне где-то в 800 гривен» // Факты, 28.10.2008. ; Велоковчег «Пингвин-МС» Л. Микулы «Пингвин-МС» — двухместный многофункциональный веломобиль-амфибия, построенный украинским изобретателем, путешественником и конструктором Леонидом Митрофановичем Микулой (1942 года рождения) в 2005 г. для экспедиции на Южный полюс. Первоначально напарником в путешествии должен был стать тбилиссец Джумбер Лежава, почётный Гражданин мира и грузинский путешественник-экстремал, чье имя 11 раз занесено в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса.Смирнова Е. Грузинский путешественник Джумбер Лежава: «Я перенёс две сложные операции, клиническую смерть, но после этого стал абсолютным рекордсменом мира и объездил на велосипеде 234 страны!» // Факты (Донецк), 11.11.2005 Для решения поставленной задачи донецкий изобретатель сконструировал оригинальный плавающий веломобиль. Педальное транспортное средство совмещает в себе функции веломобиля, лодки, саней, а также выполняет роль жилища команды во время похода. Изготовление модели в масштабе 1:10 заняло 6 месяцев. Изобретателю потребовалось 9 месяцев, чтобы построить полноразмерный велоковчег. Веломобиль был сделан в 2005 г. на судостроительном предприятии «Бельтинг» в г. КиевеСмирнова Е. «этих путешественников останавливать бесполезно!» // Факты (Донецк), 10.11.2005. Получилось универсальное, многофункциональное транспортное средство, приводимое в движение мускульной силой человека на суше и ветром с помощью паруса на воде. Веломобиль оснащен независимым педальным приводом. Для передвижения в условиях Южного Полюса велоковчег оборудован титановыми полозьями, лыжами, лопастями-насадками на колеса и несколькими видами парусов, закреплённых на воздуховоде-антенне-мачте. Обтекаемый кузов веломобиля выполнен из стеклопластика. Кузов обладает высокой парусностью, что, в зависимости от ситуации, может быть как недостатком, так и преимуществом. Вентиляция салона обеспечивается притоком воздуха из антенны-мачты. Посадка/высадка осуществляется через люк в крыше. Герметичный кузов состоит из двух частей, разъединяющихся лишь в случае крайней необходимости. Двухслойный стеклопластиковый кузов имеет толщину 15 мм. Пространство между слоями стеклопластика заполнено утеплением, которое придаёт дополнительную жёсткость кузову. Корпус велоковчега покрыт теплоизоляционной краской «Thermo-Shield», которая удерживает до 8-45 % тепла в зависимости от способа нанесения и герметичности поверхностиХрипункова А. На Южный полюс — на «пингвине» // День, № 14, 2 февраля 2006. Благодаря хорошей теплоизоляции, достаточно горящей свечи, чтоб поддерживать плюсовую температуру внутри веломобиля в условиях полярного «лета». Велоковчег был представлен украинской общественности 4 ноября 2005 г. в г. Донецк. «Пингвин-МС» позже был показан на автомобильной выставке «SIA-2006», проходившей в Киеве 23-28 мая 2006 г. Велоковчег привлек к себе внимание и был назван одним из самых интересных экспонатов выставкиКолычев В. Ковчег для одержимых // 2000 Спорт-Ревю, 2006, 16 июня. Веломобиль также вошёл в экспозицию, посвящённую дню города Киева 28 мая 2006 г. Велоковчег прошёл два этапа испытаний: зимнее и летнееНа трассе Киев — Харьков замечен неопознанный объект. Зимой 2007 г. Л. Микула проехал на веломобиле 800 км из Киева в Донецк. Спортгалерея: ВЕЛОКОВЧЕГ «ПИНГВИН- МС» Летом 2008 г. украинский путешественник провел летние испытания велоковчега по маршруту Киев-АстанаКабаргина О. На Пингвине — до Пекина! // Авитрек-регион. 2008, 12 августа . Общий пробег велоковчега после испытаний превысил 5000 км. Путешественник планирует за тридцать дней антарктического лета преодолеть 1600 км от британской полярной станции Халли на северо-западном побережье Антарктиды до Южного полюсаК полюсу на «Пингвине» // Сегодня № 253 (2195) за 07.11.2005. Запланированная стоимость экспедиции на велоковчеге составила 75 тыс. дол. Основная часть расходов приходится на транспортировку веломобиля из Донецка в Аргентину, а оттуда на побережье Антарктиды. В связи с финансовыми трудностями сроки путешествия постоянно переносились. В феврале 2011 г. проведены очередные испытания «Пингвина-МС» в поле под Донецком. Старт экспедиции намечен на октябрь 2011 г. Л. Микула и его велоковчег «Пингвин-МС» были показаны на телеканале «Донбасс» 12 января 2011 г. Интервью с изобретателем (7:30 — 19:30 мин.)Леонид Микула и его велоковчег «Пингвин-МС» в развлекательно-познавательной программе «Ти понад усе» Веломобильные соревнования Международная Ассоциация Мускулоходов thumb|VeloX3, лежачий велосипед с аэродинамическим обтекателем, на котором голландский велогонщик Себастьян Боуйер развил 133,78 км/ч в спринте на 200 метров с хода. Нефтяной кризис 1973 года заставил обратить внимание общественности на проблемы энергоэффективности и экологии. Университеты США стали организовывать соревнования мускулоходов с целью выяснения потенциальных возможностей такого вида техники. Массовость участников этого движения и серия неофициальных рекордов повлекли за собой образование Международной Ассоциации Мускулоходов («International Human Powered Vehicle Association» или сокращенно IHPVA). Организация была создана в США 28 марта 1976 г. IHPVA была основана американскими профессорами Дэвидом Гордоном Уилсоном, Честером Кайлом и Алланом АбботтомInternational Human Powered Vehicle Association. Целью организации является официальная регистрация рекордов скорости транспортных средств, приводимых в движение мускульной силой человека, пропаганда биотранспорта и организация соревнований гоночных мускулоходов. Рекорды IHPVA признаются Книгой рекордов Гиннесса. Вначале IHPVA занималась организацией гонок веломобилей, позже к этому добавились мускулолеты, педальные байдарки и миниподводные лодки, приводимые в движение лишь мускульной силой человека. С 1977 г. организация издает технический журнал «Human Power». Долгое время главным редактором журнала был Дэвид Гордон Уилсон, один из основателей IHPVA. На сайте ассоциации доступен эллектронный архив журнала «Human Power» с 1977 по 2004 гг.HUMAN POWER Digital Library В данное время IHPVA сконцентрировалась на проведении следующих видов соревнований веломобилей: спринт с хода на 200 метров, часовой и суточный рекорды. Гонки веломобилей под эгидой IHPVA проводятся на трассе № 305, недалеко от американского городка Бэттл Маунтин (Battle Mountain), в штате Невада. Место проведения соревнований находится на высоте 1407 метров над уровнем моря. Заезды обычно проводятся в конце сентября, или в начале октября. В соревнованиях ежегодно принимает участие 10-20 хорошо подготовленных команд. Максимальная скорость замеряется на последних 200 метрах восьми километрового участка для разгона. Типичная скорость гонщиков во время спринта составляет более 100 км/ч. Долгое время рекорд в спринте с хода на 200 метров принадлежал канадскому гонщику Сэму Уиттингхэму на стримлайнере «Варна Диабло-3». 18 сентября 2008 года гонщик на капотированном лежачем велосипеде конструкции Георгия Георгиева развил 132,5 км/ч в спринте на 200 метров с хода200 meter flying start speed trial — Men, Single rider. 15 сентября 2013 года голландская команда из Делфтского технического университета и Амстердамского свободного университета установила новый рекорд скорости езды на VeloX3, лежачем велосипеде с аэродинамическим обтекателемArion1: сможет ли велосипед на педальной тяге разогнаться до 145 км/ч?. Себастьяну Боуйеру удалось его разогнать до 133,78 км/чДо 133 километров в час смог разогнаться на велосипеде Себастьян Боуйер. 19 июля 2009 г. Сэм Уиттингхэм на веломобиле-стримлайнере «Варна Темпест» обновил мировой рекорд в часовом марафоне, проехав 90,064 км за один час. Конструктор рекордного веломобиля — Георгий ГеоргиевLAND — MEN’S 1 HOUR RECORD — STANDING START (Single rider). Второго августа 2011 г. швейцарский веломобилист Франсиско Руссо установил новый мировой рекорд в часовой гонке, проехав 91,595 км за один час на веломобиле-стримлайнере «Eiviestretto»Новый мировой рекорд в часовой гонке — 91.595 км. Текущий суточный рекорд в гонках на веломобиле принадлежит канадцу Грегу Колодейчику (Greg Kolodziejzyk). 17 июля 2006 г. спортсмен проехал на «Критической мощности», веломобиле своей конструкции, 1041,25 км за 24 часа на треке «Redwood Acres Motor Speedway» в г. Эврика, штат КалифорнияLAND — MEN’S 24 HOUR RECORD — STANDING START (Single rider). Международные соревнования веломобилей в Польше Международные соревнования веломобилей в Польше под эгидой Международной ассоциации мускулоходов состоялись 2-3 июля 1989 г. в г. Серадз. Всего в соревнованиях приняло участие 54 веломобилиста с Польши, СССР, ФРН, ГДР, Великобритании, Чехословакии и Нидерландов. В веломобильном фестивале участвовали представители всех возрастных категорий: от 9 до 59 лет. СССР был представлен наибольшей командой участников — 28 человек. Советские веломобильные энтузиасты выступали на самодельных веломобилях «Круиз», «Рига-1», «Велотрон», «Фараон», «Скорпион-2M» «Дельфин» и другихМеждународные соревнования веломобилей в Польше. Система оценивания веломобилей была основана на правилах IHPVA. Такая система позволила оценить техническое совершенство веломобилей с разных точек зрения. Соревнования состояли из спринта с хода на 200 метров, часовой гонки, гонки на 30 км и слалома. Результаты гоночных заездов измерялись профессиональной аппаратурой, соответствующей стандартам УСИ. Самым зрелищным спортивным соревнованием стал спринт на 200 метров с хода. Первое место занял Герхард Шеллер, профессиональный велогонщик из ФРН, на веломобиле «Вектор-007». Немецкий спортсмен показал наилучшее время этих соревнований — 9,25 сек. Это соответствует максимальной скорости 82 км/ч. Советский «Скорпион-2M» завоевал второе место в этой категории с результатом 12,14 сек. Третье место занял польский спортсмен Яцек Жулковский на британском «Trice» конструкции Питера Росса, проехав дистанцию за 12,52 сек. Международные соревнования педальных автомобилей Гонки на педальных автомобилях — технический вид спорта, участники которого соревнуются на четырёхколёсных миниавтомобилях, приводимые в движение исключительно физической силой спортсменов. Соревнования обычно представляют собой кольцевые гонки продолжительностью от 45 минут до 24 часовPedal Car Racing — Information. Во время гонок на выносливость каждая команда обычно состоит из четырёх водителей. В суточной гонке число водителей гоночного веломобиля увеличивается до шести. В целом соревнования напоминают гонки автомобилей на выносливость. Соревнования гоночных веломобилей на выносливость проводятся в Великобритании, ФранцииFédération Européene de la Voiture à PédalierVoitures à pédaliers, Италии и Гон-КонгеBritish pedal cars championship: International friendsЧемпионат педальных автомобилей в Гон-Конге. Британский чемпионат педальных автомобилей — соревнования гоночных педальных автомобилей на выносливость, которые проводятся в Великобритании семь раз в год с марта по сентябрьBritish Pedal Car Racing Calendar. Британский чемпионат — самый массовый среди чемпионатов педальных автомобилей в Европе. Гоночный сезон имеет продолжительность 60 часов, включая суточную гонку в Шенингтоне. Около 30-40 команд ежегодно участвуют в гонках на педальных веломобилях. Типичная длина кольцевой трассы составляет около 600 метров. Средняя скорость команды-победителя составляет 30-35 км/ч. Австралийский чемпионат веломобилей thumb||Австралийский чемпионат веломобилей, 2006 год. Австралийский чемпионат веломобилей — один из самых массовых соревнований гоночных веломобилей в мире. Чемпионат состоит из двух шести часовых и одной суточной гонки. Популярность соревнования растет. В последние годы в состязаниях принимают участие 150—250 команд ежегодноAustralian HPV super series. Технические требования австралийского чемпионата гоночных веломобилей2011 Australian HPV Vehicle Specifications & Series Rules * Веломобиль должен иметь не менее трёх колес. Все колеса должны быть функциональные и нести нагрузку. * Веломобиль должен быть одноместный. * Максимальная общая длина: 2700 мм * Максимальная общая ширина: 1100 мм * Максимальная общая высота: 1200 мм * Максимальная высота сиденья относительно земли: 610 мм * Минимальная колея: 600 мм * Минимальная колесная база: 1000 мм. * Веломобиль должен иметь днище, которое защитит ноги в случае их соскальзывания с педалей. * Радиус разворота не должен превышать 10,00 м. * Запрещена тросовая система управления (только жёсткие тяги). * На веломобиль должно быть установлено по меньшей мере два независимых тормозных механизма. Тормоза должны быть установлены на все колеса. * Веломобиль должен быть оборудован, по меньшей мере, двумя зеркалами заднего вида. * Сиденье должно быть установлено таким образом, чтобы гонщик имел хорошую обзорность. * Веломобиль должен быть оснащен звуковым сигналом достаточной громкости. * Обтекатель должен обеспечивать хорошую обзорность. * Веломобиль должен иметь надёжные дуги безопасности над головой для защиты пилота в случае переворота. * В конструкции веломобиля не должно быть колющих/режущих выступов. Детали привода, включая цепь должны быть надёжно закрыты защитными щитками. * Во время ночных гонок веломобиль должен быть оснащен, по меньшей мере, двумя передними фарами и двумя задними стоп-сигналами. Питание светотехники должно быть от аккумулятора (батареек). Гонки «лунных» веломобилей НАСА thumb|«Лунный» веломобиль команды МИКО thumb|«Лунный» веломобиль «Ганимед» российской команды на [[Берлинский авиасалон|Берлинском авиасалоне, 2012 год.]] Гонки «лунных» веломобилей НАСА — международные соревнования на внедорожных веломобилях, проводящиеся под эгидой НАСА в США в г. Хантсвилл, штат Алабама. Состязующиеся делятся на две группы: школьники и студенты университетов (колледжей). Каждая команда должна состоять из шести человек. Участники должны самостоятельно изготовить «лунный» веломобиль для преодоления внедорожной трассы длинной 1127 м. «Кратеры», «лунная пыль», «застывшая лунная лава» и прочие неровности на трассе имитируют препятствия по которым предстоить ездить настоящим луноходам. Всего на трассе присутствуют 15 различных препятствийMoonbuggy: General Description and Prizes. Главной целью состязания является популяризация технического творчества молодёжи, воспитание командного духа и развитие способностей юных конструкторов преодолевать трудности. Конкурс также призван мотивировать студентов и школьников изобретать, и воплощать в жизнь самые смелые технические и научные идеи. Соревнования проводятся с 1994 г. Начиная с 2007 года гонки «лунных» веломобилей стали международными. В последние годы в состязании принимает участие около сотни команд. Для того, чтобы победить, команда должна иметь как технически совершенный веломобиль, так и хорошую физическую форму. Каждой команде даётся две попытки. В соревнованиях победит тот, кто сможет быстрее всех разложить луномобиль и успешно проехать трассу соревнований. Призовыми местами награждаются первые три команды в каждой категории участниковMoonbuggy: Course Description and Procedure. 1—2 апреля 2011 года прошли восемнадцатые международные гонки «лунных» веломобилей. В них приняли участие более 80 команд из США, Пуэрто-Рико, Канады, Германии, России, Индии, Пакистана и ЭфиопииMarshall Space Flight Center: News Releases. В категории школьников победила команада Пуэрто-Рико с результатом 3:18. В категории студентов вузов сильнейшей оказалась команда из Пуэрто-Рико с результатом 3:41Moonbuggy: Press Releases and Photographs . Российские студенты выступали в двух командах: МИКО (Международный Институт Космического Образования) под № 2 и МАИ (Московский авиационный институт) под № 77. Команда МИКО, прошлогодний победитель гонок, на новом луномобиле «Луноход-3» заняла шестое место в категории студентов вузов. Состав команды МИКО: Евгений Закутин (Россия), Роман Тарасов (Россия), Марин Бойер (Франция) и Томми Кнабе (Германия). Команда посвятила своё участие сорокалетию Лунохода и пятидесятилетию полёта Ю. ГагаринаРезультаты участия в гонке «NASA Moonbuggy 2011» для России. Руководитель команды и директор Международного института космического образования — Ральф Хеккель. Команда МАИ в дебютной гонке не смогла успешно преодолеть трассу. Полное видео соревнований доступно на сайте USTREAMGreat Moonbuggy Race 2011 (видео). См. также * Лигерад * Трицикл * Twike * Велоприцеп * Велорикша Литература * Довиденас В. И. — Веломобили. — Л.: Машиностроение. Ленинг. отд-ние, 1986.-112 с.: ил. * Пополов А. С. — Веломобиль — здоровье и экология. М.: Советский спорт, 1989. — с.48: ил. (Физкультурная библиотечка родителей). * Пополов А. С. — Давай изобретем веломобиль. М.: Патриот, 1991.-175 с. ISBN 5-7030-0413-6. * Шмитц А. — Сила человека — забытая энергия. Перевод с английского. — М.: ЭТРА. 2007.-144 с. ил. ISBN 0-9536174-1-6 * Велосипедный туризм / Сост. А. А. Булгаков. — М.: Ключ, В27 1998.- 512—533 с. ISBN 5-7082-0051-0. * Попов Л. Рекордсмен пережил сутки движения в коконе // Membrana.ru * Техническое задание: Веломобиль. // Юный Техник.—1976.—№ 1.—С.78—79. * Веломобиль // Юный техник.— 1976.—№ 7—С.60-62. * Ревский Б. Веломобиль ищет себя // Моделист-конструктор.-1986.-№ 6.-С.3-5. * Ревский Б. Шяуляй-86: Вестники биотранспорта // Моделист-конструктор.-1986.-№ 11.-С.47. * Фото Ю. Егорова. Традиционный фестиваль веломобилей в г. Шяуляе // Моделист-конструктор.-1985.-№ 08.-С.1,4. * Владимиров Б. Мускулоходы 80-х // Моделист-конструктор.-1987.-№ 5.-С.6-7. * Васина Б. Планер дороги.— Комсомольская правда, 1981, 2 марта. * Веломобиль — машина будущего? — Советский Союз, 1981, № 7, с. 18. * Грачев С. Н. Веломобиль — новый взгляд на жизнь— Изобретатель и рационализатор, 1984, с. 28—30. * Довиденас В. И. Аэродинамика веломобилей.— Изв. вузов. Машиностроение,1983, № 12, с. 88—90. * Довиденас В. И. Веломобиль.— В кн.: Тез. докл. на II и III Всесоюз. конф. по спорту и технике. 2-е изд. М.: 1982, с. 5—6. * Довиденас В. И. Мы летели зелеными улицами…— Техника и наука, 1978, № 5, с. 45—46. * Довиденас В. И. Веломобили.— Изобретатель и рационализатор, М.: 1984, № 7, с. 20—22. Ссылки ; Сайты и ресурсы * Веломобильный клуб «Чистая энергия» * Московский клуб энтузиастов биотранспорта * Украинский клуб веломибилистов * Клуб тамбовских веломобилистов * Сайт российского веломоблиста А. Карпука * Открытый конкурс технического творчества «Веломобиль» * Сайт литовского любителя веломобилей ;Видео * * * * * * * * * * * Шяуляй — город велосипедистов на RuTube * * * ; Статьи и фотографии * Мелкосерийный советский веломобиль «Рига-1» (1988 г) в «Мотор Музее» Латвии * Озерский испытатель собрал уникальную коллекцию веломашин * Веломобили будущего собирают школьники * Алюминиевые веломобили Н. Актуганова * Веломобили А. Лундина * Складной Веломобиль «Букашка» В. Сенновского * Грузовой переднеприводной веломобиль с Ташкента * На веломобиле — к здоровью и чистой экологии! * А если велик с тележкой скрестить? * Будущее за веломобилем? * Проект перспективного веломобиля "Эколайн " для эксплуатации в условиях города Примечания Категория:Транспорт Категория:Транспортные средства Категория:Экологически чистый транспорт Категория:Устойчивое развитие Категория:Энергосбережение Категория:Типы велосипедов Категория:Велосипедный туризм Категория:Велоспорт